


Young New Love

by tiredgaykeith



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 06:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredgaykeith/pseuds/tiredgaykeith
Summary: Shiro's had a tiring day, but his boyfriend is there to make it better.





	Young New Love

 

 

Shiro had just gotten back to his dorm room after showering when his phone buzzed on it’s charger.

Today had been another long day, filled with paperwork and preparations for Kerberos. Shiro’s days were becoming more and more gruelling as the launch date got closer, and all he really wanted to do was get into his pajamas and watch some crime drama on his TV until he passed out. But curiosity got the best of him, so Shiro walked over to the small table and checked his phone.

_Matt <3:_  
_Awake? I’m still on campus~ <3_

Shiro couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face as he quickly typed back.

_Awake. Come over :)_

Shiro changed into a pair of joggers and a baggy shirt, collapsing onto his bed and letting his mind drift to his boyfriend. Matt and him had only been going out for a few months, even though they’ve known each other for nearly eight years. Years filled with pining, secret looks when the other wasn’t looking, and drunk love texts that were retracted the next morning (mostly Matt, though admittedly Shiro, too). He never thought he’d eventually get to call Matt his own, to be introduced to Sam as Matt’s boyfriend, it was like a dream. One he didn’t want to wake up from.

A firm knock on his door jolted Shiro from his thoughts, and he realized just how long he’d been pondering. He got up quickly to open to door.

Matt stood just on the other side, still in his orange and tan uniform, though he had removed his glasses and his hair was more ruffled than normal.

“Long day?” Shiro said with a tired smile, reaching out to run a hand through the shorter’s hair.

Matt groaned, pushing his head further into Shiro’s hand and rolled his eyes. “You have no idea.”

Shiro ushered him inside (didn’t need rumors about their relationship spreading right before launch), letting Matt drop his bag and remove his shoes and socks. He started to undo the metal belt over his tunic, letting it fall loose around his waist.

Shiro gulped, finding the confidence to reach for the hem of the tunic. Matt paused, letting the belt drop from his outfit, and Shiro pulled the tunic over his head and folded it gently on his dresser. Matt pulled his pants away, leaving him in a white undershirt and dark, navy briefs. Shiro let a finger drift from Matt’s neck to the beginning of the briefs, feeling the shiver that rose out of him.

Shiro leaned forward and embraced him from behind, sucking a soft kiss into Matt’s shoulder. “Staying the night?”

Matt’s eyes were closed, mouth slightly agape.

“Yeah,” Matt said, resting his weight onto Shiro’s chest, “I’ll text Pidge and tell her it’s a guys night.”

Shiro snorted, but continued to kiss up and down Matt’s neck as they hobbled over to the bed.

Matt fell onto the mattress and pulled Shiro down by his collar into a deep kiss. Shiro wrapped his arms around the back of Matt’s head, letting Matt work him apart with his demanding kisses. Matt’s mouth moved down his neck, sucking what would surely be a hickey he’d have to hide for the next week, though he found that the more Matt’s mouth moved over his skin the less he cared.

Eventually Matt stopped at the collar of Shiro’s shirt and pulled back, lips slightly puffy and eyes glazed.

“I really want to keep going,” Matt sighed, letting his body fall back against the bed, “But... I’m so tired.”

Shiro smiled, moving off of Matt and laying down across from him. “Honestly, same.”

Matt chuckled, turning over to wrap his arms around Shiro’s large torso.

“Crime drama marathon?” Shiro suggested, kissing the top of his head and wrapping his arms around him.

“God,” Matt sighed, “I knew there was another reason I loved you other than your good looks and bulging muscles.”

Shiro laughed loudly at the comment, but moved to roll off the bed.

Ten minutes later, they were seated comfortably under a fluffy duvet, Matt leaning his head on Shiro’s chest and eating from a large bowl of popcorn, while Shiro played with Matt’s hair and turned on some episode of Criminal Minds.

“Hey Shiro?” Matt asked, mouth full of popcorn.

“Yeah, babe?"

Shiro felt Matt shift, leaning up to kiss him with greasy, buttered lips on his cheek. “Love you.”

Shiro’s heart skipped a beat, thinking to himself there was no other place he’d rather be.

“Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Also, I finally made a Ko-Fi! Link in my bio! Buy me a coffee if you feel like it cause I drink like two a day and it'd be so appreciated. :'')  
> And I’m still taking requests, if there is anything you’d like me to write leave a request on my tumblr (tiredgaykeith.tumblr.com) and I might write it. :)   
> Also, as always, leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed <3 Have a great day, you guys.


End file.
